cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas's Wrestling Association
Thomas's Wrestling Association(otherwise known as Thomas's Wrestling Association: Total Wrestling Action{TWA or TWA x2} is a small caw wrestling league brodcasted on Ustream.tv. The owner began TWA on March 18,2008 and officaly began streaming online on December 23, 2008 with TWA Christmas Chaos. The Youtube channels for TWA and its owner are: Youtube.com/user/TWACAW and Youtube.com/user/YankeeBoi50. The website for TWA is freewebs.com/twanewyork Rosters At TWA Christmas Chaos, the TWA Draft took place. It was the first time since the TWA was split into two brands in Seasons 2 & 3 that the rosters were split. This time the roster was split into 3 brands(Slappin'Down!, Clash, and Brawl). + http://www.ustream.tv/channel/twa-wrestling Slappin'Down Roster SD! General Manager and TWA Commishoner & Vice President: Shawn Michaels Raven Uno Dos Trece Nino "Mr. Ass" Billy Gunn Brock Misty Ketchum The Associate Storm Bill Clinton Dora Silver Surfer Ash Ketchum Spider-Man Batman Prototype B Carl Cordale The Undead Man Brent Thompson Tracey Sketchit Chris Ketchum Ashton Ketchum Vanessa Ketchum Ashley Ketchum Deuce Domino Cherry Mickie James- TWA Women's Champion Umaga- TWA On Fire Champion The Hulk Reaper X CM Punk Chris Masters- TWA MySpace Champion "Road Dogg" Jesse James Elisabeth Marie- winner of the 2009 CAW Search (SD! Diva Search Portion) Clash Roster GM: May (also currently run by guest hosts) Zombie Shrek Bobby Lastendalore Criss Angel Ponderosa Captain America SpongeBob SquarePants- TWA Television Champion Oliver Caner Gary Curtis- ICCW Tag Team Champion John Shamrock- ICCW Tag Team Champion Sephiroth Swedenhouse Sigma Kyle Wake Carl Paul Bearer Bizzaro Murphy David Blane Paris Hilton Tourettes Guy Mike Mendoza "Hollywood" Patrick Tyrani Tom Freedom- ICCW Youtube Champion "The Gentleman" Andrew Gate Kurt Angle- TWA Clash Champion Barry Hitman Harold Streets Bill Cosby Rey Mysterio Sheik Abdul Bashir/Daivari- TWA X-Division Champion Muhammad Hassan Randy Orton Nikki Jones- Winner of the 2009 CAW Search (Clash Tough Enough Portion) *A huge signee TBA* Brawl Roster GM: Barack Obama Rick Astley Peter Griffin "Maximum Max" Max- TWA World Heavyweight Champion "Y2J" Chris Jericho Dawn Jose Jordan- TWA United States Tag Team Champion Paul- TWA United States Tag Team Champion Khraid Rock- TWA United States Tag Team Champion Christian Paralyzer- TWA International Champion James "Angry Video Game Nerd" Rolfe Homer Simpson Danny Board Matthew Shawn Thomas "MST"/Shawn O' Conner (injured in storyline due to "transformation") Chris Parks Brock Lesnar Mr. Charles Roflbgr Nightwing The Vampire Super Eric Jimmy Yang Wang Mr. Kennedy Kofi Kingston- ICCW Undisputed Champion Dolph Ziggler- TWA United States Champion Jeremy Piven Curt Hawkins- TWA Tag Team Champion Zack Ryder- TWA Tag Team Champion The Great Khali Edge The Big Show Bloodscream- 2009 CAW Search Winner (Brawl CAW Search portion) Jeff Hardy *someone and the very first person called up to TWA Roster from SIWF* Recently Released Icedude- signed an exclusive contract with World CAW WRestling (WCW) Geoff- signed an exclusive contract with World CAW WRestling (WCW) Current Champions & Achievements (The order is Championship, Current Holder(s), Date Won, Event, Location, Won From) TWA World Heavweight: Max; September 11, 2009; Wreck-A-Mania 7: Stars & Stripes Forever; Los Angeles, CA; Brock TWA Television: SpongeBob SquarePants; July 29, 2009; ReVenge; New Orleans, LA; Tom Freedom TWA Tag Team: Hawkins & Ryder; September 11, 2009; Wreck-A-Mania 7: Stars & Stripes Forever; Los Angeles, CA; Ketchum Boyz TWA Women's: Mickie James; August 10, 2009; Country Carnage; Phoenix, AZ; Misty Ketchum TWA Hardcore: Stone Cold Steve Austin; September 11, 2009; Wreck-A-Mania 7: Stars & Stripes Forever; Los Angeles, CA "Macho Man" Randy Savage TWA MySpace: Chris Masters; September 11, 2009; Wreck-A-Mania 7: Stars & Stripes Forever; Los Angeles, CA; Tracey Sketchit TWA United States: Dolph Ziggler; August 10, 2009; Country Carnage; Phoenix, AZ; Reaper X TWA United States Tag Team: Rock N Roll Inception; November 26, 2008; Night of Champions; New York City; Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin (Rock N Roll Inception became first champions as a result) TWA International: Paralyzer; August 24, 2009; TWA Brawl; Edmonton, Alberta, CA; James "Angry Video Game Nerd" Rolfe TWA On Fire: Umaga; August 29, 2009; House Show; Osaka, Japan; Brock